Many devices are known for dispensing material. Typically, these devices include a tank, or hopper, for holding the material to be dispensed, and a dispensing mechanism for controlling the rate of dispensing. Such dispensing devices can be mounted on or drawn behind an associated vehicle. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,681 to Herd.
The typical device is adapted to dispense only one type of material, be it solid or liquid in nature, and has only one dispensing means. Thus, such a device cannot easily be converted to dispense a material different than the type it was designed for. As a result, when a device for dispensing particulate solids is attached or mounted to a vehicle and it is desired to dispense a liquid material, the entire particulate dispensing device must be removed and replaced with the liquid dispensing device. Such replacement is time consuming, with the lack of versatility of typical devices resulting in the need for two complete dispensing devices if different types of material are to be handled.